Hateful big brother
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Las relaciones entre hermanos no siempre son buenas, pero a pesar de todo existe un cariño inigualable entre ellos, ¿cierto?


**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece, es todo obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

_**Hateful big brother**_

Arthur sabía que algo estaba mal. Tenía aquel extraño presentimiento desde hace ya un rato, y a pesar de que trato de ignorarlo no lo había logrado. Sentía una inquietud muy grande que no lo dejaba concentrarse, no paraba de moverse a lo largo de la cocina de su casa buscando algo que en verdad no necesitaba. El habitual olor a quemado lo distrajo y en ese momento recordó que había dejado algo en el horno, pero cuando lo abrió solo descubrió una cosa amorfa y negra, que podría ser cualquier cosa excepto la comida que él con tanto esfuerzo había estado preparando por horas.

Suspiro derrotado, de cualquier manera sus hermanos cenarían eso, ya que no había nada más en aquella casa que fuera comestible. Aun con esa extraña sensación embargándolo, se dirigió a su cuarto con intenciones de recostarse y descansar aunque sea un rato, pero apenas unos minutos luego de que había apoyado su cabeza en la mullida almohada, un ligero ruido en la habitación continua lo distrajo.

"Se suponía que mis hermanos no llegarían a casa si no hasta las nueve" pensó al observar un tanto desconcertado el reloj de su celular que indicaba recién las ocho y quince minutos.

Con un poco de intriga y pesadez, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, percatándose de que el ruido había provenido del cuarto de su hermano mayor. Toco suavemente la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta giro inseguro el pomo para luego abrirla lentamente, algo asustado porque sabía que si Scott se encontraba allí seguramente reaccionaria de mala manera al verlo interrumpiendo sin permiso alguno.

Pero cuando asomó su cabeza vio algo que lo dejo completamente perplejo: su hermano, aquel joven tan serio e irritante, que desde siempre le había hecho su vida insoportable, que nunca dejaba de molestarlo, se encontraba sentado allí, en su cama, llorando. No, en realidad solo eran unas finas gotas resbalando de sus ojos verdes, pero era algo que nunca, en sus dieciséis años de vida, había presenciado. Sorprendido, se dirigió en dirección a él, notando que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, solo se encontraba allí, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación y un aspecto destruido. Noto que a los pies de él se encontraba el celular de su hermano, todavía con la enorme pantalla táctil brillando. Lo tomo en sus manos y una mueca de desconcierto se formo en su rostro al leer el mensaje que se mostraba ahí. Ahora entendía un poco aquella peculiar situación, pero seguía anonadado por la reacción de su hermano.

Cuando levanto la vista del aparato, se encontró con aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban perdidos, y Arthur podía distinguir a su vez en ellos una profunda tristeza que jamás les podría haber atribuido. Se acerco más, y sin saber exactamente qué hacer para calmarlo, solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Nunca espero que ante esto Scott le devolviera el abrazo, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

Fue en ese pequeño momento de silencio y tranquilidad en el que sintió como la compostura de su hermano mayor se destruía y daba paso a una ola de emociones desconocidas. Pequeños espasmos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, a la vez que su agarre se intensificaba, ya que había roto en llanto.

El menor apenas podía oír el sollozo silencioso e intenso, sentía como su hombro a cada instante se humedecía más y más. Con cuidado, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo, tratando en su inexperiencia de reconfortarlo un poco, a sabiendas de que mucho más que aquel pequeño acto no podía hacer.

Pero aquello estaba bien, era suficiente, su hermano no necesitaba palabras falsas de consuelo que intentaran animarlo por un breve momento, solo necesitaba desahogar aquel sentimiento de dolor que había estado oprimiéndole el pecho.

Se quedaron de esa manera por un largo rato, mientras Arthur sentía como poco a poco el llanto cesaba y la respiración de su hermano se regularizaba, al final solo podía escuchar ligeros jadeos de cansancio por el esfuerzo al tratar de contener todo aquello.

-Artie, llegas a decirle a alguien una sola palabra sobre esto, y te mato- a pesar de que trato de sonar amenazante, el tono de voz del mayor se encontraba algo quebrado, y se podía adivinar que había estado llorando. El rubio simplemente asintió y cuidadosamente se separo de él. Observó cómo los ojos verdes se hallaban irritados, podía verse todavía el rastro de un camino de lágrimas, y un ligero tono rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz. Creía que encontraría ese aspecto poco usual bastante cómico, pero en realidad le dolía ver a esa persona que para él siempre fue un ejemplo de rudeza y seguridad desarmada como lo estaba en ese momento.

Nervioso, sin saber cómo actuar luego de aquello, le brindo una última mirada de consuelo mientras se retiraba en silencio de la habitación. Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta logro escuchar el susurro de un "gracias", que luego se perdió con el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa siendo abierta estruendosamente.

Sus otros hermanos llegaron y con la normalidad acostumbrada, sirvió la cena (o al menos lo que quedaba de ella). Scott no los acompaño, y cuando le preguntaron el por qué él no supo qué responder, así que termino evadiéndolo de manera torpe. Estaba preocupado, nunca imagino que su hermano mayor podía tener una pareja, y tampoco hubiera esperado que ella lo dejara de esa manera tan… cruel.

Su hermano debía estar verdaderamente interesado en esa chica como para terminar así. Todos ellos habían vivido cosas muy difíciles en el pasado, pero a pesar de todo nunca lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando vio al pelirrojo bajar las escaleras de su casa con total normalidad. Su rostro se encontraba perfecto, sin rastro alguno de llanto y con su usual ceño fruncido, aquel que le endurecía de gran manera su gesto.

Cuando cruzaron miradas y vio la misma frialdad de siempre en los ojos ajenos, supo que su hermano ya se sentía mucho mejor. Y a pesar de que nuevamente Scott lo trataba como si fuera escoria, él prefería verlo así antes que observar aquella horrible tristeza que lo invadió hace tan solo unas horas. Fue así que descubrió que no le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de sus hermanos, ni siquiera del que lo trataba de la peor manera, ya que a fin de cuentas él los quería demasiado, eran lo único que tenía.

**FIN**

**Oh dios, ¿qué acabo de escribir? D: si lo se, es muy extraño y no tiene sentido, pero bueno, solo quería mostrar un poquito de amor fraternal entre estos dos :P**

**Espero que Scott no haya quedado muy débil, no quería dar esa impresión :c En fin, simplemente quería escribir esa relación odiosa que suelen tener muchos hermanos y que a pesar de todo se quieren :3**

**Bueno me despido, espero que nos leamos luego -u-**

**PD: si lo se, el título es horrible, pero soy mala nombrando a mis pobres fics u.u**


End file.
